1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temple for an eyeglass frame, and more particularly to a temple exerting an urging force onto a facial surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of eyeglass frames. For example, an eyeglass frame equipped with a pair of ring-like rims, a bridge linking the inner edge portions of both of the rims together, and temples rotatably linked to the outer edge portions of both of the rims with spring hinges put between the temples and the outer edge portions has been known. The eyeglass frame disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-185981 is equipped with spring hinges each linking a temple and armor together, and is configured so that the tip of a blade spring provided on each of the temples abuts against the end of each piece of the armor at a predetermined position when the temple is opened.
Then, if the temple is further opened from the predetermined position, the blade spring bends as the temple opens, and a restoring force tending to push back the temple to the predetermined position is exerted. Accordingly, if the degrees of the openings of the temples are previously adjusted to the ones opened by a little more than the predetermined positions when the eyeglass frame is worn, then an urging force can be exerted onto the facial surface, and consequently the eyeglasses can be used in the state of being fitted for the face.
However, because the structures of the spring hinges are complicated, the eyeglass frame mentioned above has the problem of taking a lot of trouble with the manufacture and assembly thereof to makes the cost thereof high. Moreover, the eyeglass frame has the problem of needing periodical maintenance in order to maintain the initial performance thereof for a long time. Furthermore, the spring hinge has the problem of enlarging the shapes of the temples to make it impossible to smartly design the eyeglass frame.